The Murder of Kagome Higurashi
by ashpash123
Summary: Kagome was killed by a man and Inu-Yasha is determined to find the killer!Ladies and gentlemen, this is my first story so I hope its ok!


**The Murder of Kagome Higurashi**

All you could hear were sirens around the Waxview Museum. Police were searching the outside and the inside of the museum. A murder was committed and it wasn't a pretty sight. By the wax figure of Jesus lays Kagome Higurashi, a 17-year-old girl with a picket in her head and a big hole in her back. Blood was everywhere. Police looked everywhere for evidence. They found blood shoe prints leading to the machine that makes the figurines. They also found wax shoe prints on the ground leading away from the machine. The police followed them but then, all of a sudden, they just stopped. They looked for more shoe prints but there wasn't anymore. The last piece of evidence the police found was a Nike Sneaker that was size 11.

One of the people that work at the museum found and didn't tell the police about a weird looking figurine next to the Michael Jackson wax figurine. He wasn't sure where it was to be put so he decided to put it with the spare wax figurines.

The police were frazzled about the mystery so they decided to call in the big guy. A teen named Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha is a 18-year-old boy from Mattersville, Japan. He lives with his parents and his 2 siblings, Rin, 9, and Sesshoumaru, 22, in a green town house at 11 Kimono Drive in Japan. When Inu-Yasha got the call about Kagomes murder at the Waxview Museum, he slammed his hand down on the table and shed a tear or two. Inu-Yasha went upstairs and he got his sneakers and his jacket. His room is the color red and he has some stuff on his walls. He has pictures on his wall of his family, and his girlfriend, Kagome. He also has a computer in his room. Before he left for the museum, he grabbed his notebook and pen and then started walking over to the museum.

When he got to the museum, he went around the outside of the building to check things out when he noticed a picket from the picket fence was missing. He called the chief over and he told him that a picket is missing. The chief led Inu-Yasha inside and told him what is inside the museum. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome and asked if anyone saw who did it.

"No. No one was in the building except for her and her killer I guess," answered the chief. "We have a list of her best friends if you want to talk to them"

"I think that is where I will start then. Was there any evidence around?"

"We found a Nike sneaker, size 11 and we found the same shoe size shoe prints in blood and in wax."

"Thank you. If you need me, call my cell," Inu-Yasha said while he walked off. Inu-Yasha went to Kagome's friend Kikyo's house first. Inu-Yasha asked Kikyo's if Kagome had any enemies.

"Well, a man of the name Naraku was going out with her about 3 months ago and he wanted her to rob the Mattersville Bank with him. She said no and she ran off. He called her afterwards and he threatened to kill her. That's all I know," answered Kikyo.

"Thank you. I will let you know what happened when I find it out." Inu-Yasha waved good-bye to her and he walked to Kagome's friend Sango's house. He asked her the same question.

"A man named Kouga wanted to be her boyfriend but she said no so he decided to try to rape her...he got her trapped at a bus station and tried to do the job but she kicked him and she ran onto a bus and he yelled to her that he was going to do something bad to her," said Sango, red-eyed from crying.

"Ok thank you. I will call you if I know who did this to your friend." He waved good-bye and left.

The last place he went to was Kagome's friend Kaede's house. For the last time, he asked the question, "Does Kagome have any enemies other than Naraku and Kouga?"

"As a matter of fact she does. This guy named Shippo, was going out with her about a month ago. They broke up because he wanted to get further in their relationship but she said that it was still too soon. They went out a little longer but he kept aggravating her so she broke up with him. He told her that she would regret it. She was kind of scared. I wouldn't be surprised if he did the crime. He is really sleazy! Well, I'd better go."

"Thank you very much for the information. I will contact you and the others if I get the crook. See you later!"

Inu-Yasha went back to his house and he went to his room to get the addresses of Naraku, Kouga and Shippo. He stayed in his room for about 10 minutes and cried, because he was missing Kagome so much. He usually saw her everyday but now, he will never see her again. Soon after he got home, he was out again with another apple. He walked to Naraku's house first. When Inu-Yasha got to his house, Naraku and his girlfriend were arguing. Inu-Yasha knocked on the door and Naraku answered it. Naraku has black hair, brown eyes, and is about 5"12.

"Hi Naraku. Can I ask you something? Where were you last night?"

"Kanna and I went to the Waxview Museum because she wanted to see the new John Travolta, Arnold Schwarzenegger, and Michael Jackson wax figurines. She was really excited about seeing them but I wasn't. Why are you here buddy?"

"Well, a girl you know was found dead at the exact museum. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Do you remember her?"

"Yes, I do remember her. I hate her. I haven't seen her in like, 3 months or so."  
"Were you out again after the museum?"

"Well, Kanna and I had a party here and then I went out to get some....drugs. I was out for a couple of hours and I didn't get back home until around 1am."

"Ok...last question. What is your shoe size?"

"I wear size 11 shoes. Why?"

"Because we found a shoe at the museum that is size 11."

"Well, it's not mine. Anyway, I have to go now. Good luck in finding the bad guy."

"Yeh. Thanks." Inu-Yasha left and headed for Kouga's house.

When Inu-Yasha got to Kouga's house, and he knocked on the door, Kouga opened the door. Kouga was unfortunately drunk and Inu-Yasha hoped that he could get some information out of him.

"Hi. My name is..."

"I know who you are," interrupts Kouga. Kouga has brown hair and blue eyes. He is about 6"1 and he is kind of skinny. "YOU think that I killed Kagome Higurashi at that Wax Museum. FYI, I haven't seen her for a while."

"Thanks for reading my mind. Let's see if you can again!"

"I can't..."

"Yeah I knew that. I have a question now. What is your shoe size and where were you last night?"

"I told you! I didn't do it!"

"I just want you to answer my questions!"

"Well, my shoe size is 11. Last night, I went to Jaken's house for some booze. Then I walked home past the museum at 10pm. Then, I went to another friend's house and we drank. I was quite drunk after that. I headed to the bar for another drink when I heard sirens all around. It was about 12:30am or so, I think. I thought the cops were after me drinking so I ran the rest of the way to the bar. And that is my tale. Happy now?"

"Yes. Thanks. Have a nice..." The door slams in his face.

"Day?"

The last place to go is to Shippo's house. When he arrived at Shippo's house, Shippo's girlfriend answered the door.

"Can I help you?" asked Ayame.

"Yes. Is Shippo home? I need to talk to him."

"Yes he is here but you cannot talk to him because he has a deadly disease."

"Oh...well, can I come in and ask him a couple of questions?"

"NO! I mean, no you cannot because Shippo's condition is very very contagious. You should go now."

"Can I ask you 1 thing? What size are Shippo's shoes?"

"I think they are 11." DING DING DING! A bell rang.

"I got to go now. Bye," she slammed the door in Inu-Yasha's face.

He left the house and he went back to his house. He lied on his bed for an hour or so thinking about all the information everyone gave him. Naraku was out for a while and he has the same size feet as the shoes found in the museum. Kouga was out a couple of times and was near the museum and he has size 11 feet. But for Shippo, didn't have any info on him.

Inu-Yasha got up and he decided to go to Shippo's house again to ask some questions. When he got there, all the lights were on. Instead of knocking on the door, Inu-Yasha decided to do some snooping around. He went to the back of the house and peered through the window and he saw Ayame pacing back and forth talking to herself.

"Oh my god! Where could he be? Maybe the cops found him! Maybe he ran far away after he did his business with Kagome and is going to call me soon. Yeah that's it. That's exactly what going to happen" She kept mumbling to herself about the worse things that could have happened to Shippo. Inu-Yasha walked down the street towards the museum putting the pieces together. Just then, he figured out what happened in the museum.

He ran as fast as he could to the Museum. When he got there, he asked the chief if he found anything else. The chief led him to the wax figurine that the worker found.

"I cracked the case ladies and gentlemen. This statue before you is Shippo! He murdered Kagome because he wanted to go further in their relationship but she said no. I know it is kind of silly but what ever. Here is what happened last night:

Shippo was in the museum because he knew that Kagome was there too. He held her back before closing time and then he tied her up and they stayed in the utility closet. When all of the alarms were on and the museum was locked up, he went to check for security guards. Kagome used her knife and she tried to run. She was hiding behind the Jesus wax figurine when Shippo came up behind her and stabbed her in the back with a picket from the fence outside. The alarm went off because Kagome's body fell on an alarm ray and he took the picket out and stabbed her in the head with it. Then he ran into the room where they make the wax figurines. He was looking behind him to make sure no one was behind him when he tripped and fell in the big tub of melted wax! He climbed out really fast and tried to run to the exit but the wax was drying too quickly. He lost his Nike shoe because it got stuck on the ground from the wax. When he got near the Michael Jackson figurine, he jumped and then the wax fully dried. Shippo died last night of suffocation.

Chief, you should go to Matador Crescent and arrest Joe's girlfriend Ayame because she knew about the murder."

"Thank you Inu-Yasha. We couldn't have solved this mystery without you!" said the chief.

"I know. Thanks for giving me something to do. Now if you excuse me, I have some people to call. If you ever need me, just call me. I'm available," Inu-Yasha said while walking away.


End file.
